1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a camera and, more particularly, to a data imprinting/recording apparatus for a camera, which causes a light-emitting device to emit light in synchronism with the feed of a film to thereby imprint/record data such as the date on the surface of the film being fed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique has been conventionally proposed in which a light-emitting device is caused to emit light in synchronism with the feed of a film and thereby photographic information such as the date is imprinted on the surface of the film being fed.
As an example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-130482 has disclosed an apparatus which is constituted by two microcomputers, i.e., a camera operation controller for controlling the operation of a camera and an imprinting controller having an imprinting control function and a timepiece or calendar function. These two controllers communicate with each other through a communication line connecting them, thereby imprinting predetermined data on the surface of a film.
It is unfortunate that this conventional technique aims to increase the reliability of communications and hence cannot change the allocation of ports for controlling a light-emitting device for performing imprinting and the start year or the end year of a calendar. That is, this conventional technique has the disadvantage of being unable to alter the port allocation and the calendar specifications.